<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of His Element by januarymay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967717">Out of His Element</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay'>januarymay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out of His Element [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diners, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannibal eats a burger, hannibal would do a lot for will graham, i guess, sometime in season one, will graham likes to make hannibal uncomfy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While eating a fancy dinner with Hannibal, Will decides to see if he can get Hannibal out of his element. He finds himself getting cozy in a diner booth a few nights later. </p><p>(For some reason the idea of Hannibal and Will straight up destroying a greasy ass burger wouldn't leave my brain. So here's a bunch of buildup with one actual burger-related paragraph. Enjoy, fellow kids.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out of His Element [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of His Element</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will watched Hannibal dab sauce from his knife onto the piece of white fish Will had caught and Hannibal had prepared for dinner. A long day at work meant Hannibal had offered to serve Will and Jack a hearty three-course meal. Jack had accepted for both before Will could say no.</p><p>"Do you ever eat anything messy, Dr. Lecter?" Will asked, dropping his gaze before Hannibal could catch his eye. He took a sip of water as an excuse, although he knew Dr. Lecter saw right through him. </p><p>"Is that something about me that interests you, Will? My eating habits?" Jack laughed at Hannibal's question, shoveling another forkful of radicchio into his mouth as he waited for Will's answer. Their sparring never ceased to amuse Jack.</p><p>Will narrowed his eyes and forced himself to look at his therapist. "I just wonder if you would lighten up some if you ate a greasy burger every now and then instead of...art on a plate every day." </p><p>"You think my food is art?" Hannibal looked smug. Will rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Of course, that's what you got out of that statement."  He muttered, taking a bite of what he did admit to himself looked oddly like a piece of art with the perfectly curated fish, dots of sauce, and flower-y looking salad. </p><p>Jack was smiling as he swallowed his mouthful with a sip of wine. "I think Dr. Lecter is incredibly well-adjusted considering how he studies people all the time, Will," Hannibal gave a slight head nod in Jack's direction as a way of thanks. "You just want to see him out of his element." </p><p>Will flushed. Hannibal chewed his bite of salad with that little smile of his that never failed to irritate the stew out of Will because he thought it made Dr. Lecter look innocent and youthful. </p><p>"Would you enjoy seeing me out of my element, Will?" Hannibal prompted, letting the aroma of his wine settle underneath his nose before titling the glass into his mouth. He watched Will's eyes follow his tongue across his bottom lip to catch the drop of wine he had purposefully let drip. The blush still present on Will's cheeks that Jack hadn't seemed to notice was answer enough for the doctor. </p><p>Jack was too engrossed in the food to really be paying attention to the two other men going back and forth, and the sound of the fork clattering onto his plate jerked Hannibal's attention away from wondering how far the flush went down Will's neck. To his chest, perhaps? </p><p>"You've outdone yourself Dr. Lecter. I wish I could stay to enjoy dessert, but I just looked at the time - I promised Bella I would be home by nine." Hannibal stood up in unison with Jack, wrinkling his nose a little at Jack's abrupt manners, but remembered his own.</p><p>"Let me pack your dessert to-go, Jack. Give me one moment. Excuse me," He nodded in Will's direction. Neither he nor Will had finished their main course yet, but the raspberry mousse he had prepared earlier in the day was sitting in the fridge waiting to be enjoyed. He filled a travel bowl and snapped the lid on top, returning to the dining room within a minute.</p><p>Jack took the bowl with a smile, peering through the see-through lid with interest. "Bella and I will enjoy sharing it, I'm sure. Thank you for your hospitality. See you gentleman tomorrow - Will, get some sleep," He pointed at the agent with authority and Will waved in recognition. He hadn't stood or pushed his plate away. Hannibal smiled to himself as he walked Jack to the door; Will was waiting for him.</p><p>"Still working on your plate, Will?" Hannibal asked to confirm his suspicions. </p><p>Will picked up his fork as Hannibal sat down. "I was waiting for you." </p><p>~</p><p>"It is getting late," Will stretched and stood from the deceivingly comfortable sofa in Hannibal's drawing room. "I really should go. Thank you for dinner." </p><p>"Anytime, Will," A teasing glint was noticeable in Hannibal's eyes. Will regarded him warily. "Maybe next time I should serve something a little more barbaric to suit your tastes?" </p><p>Will let himself laugh a little. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to make Dr. Lecter uncomfortable. He denied that he thought the man was interesting, but this lifestyle he partook in, and the seemingly impenetrable walls around his character gave Will something to think about besides the desecrated bodies Jack threw in his face every day. </p><p>He decided to be bold. Brash. Make a move so unlike himself that Dr. Lecter wouldn't know what to do with it. </p><p>"Why don't you let me take you out to dinner instead?" He took a large step into Dr. Lecter's personal space and relished the parting of red lips and the lift of Hannibal's chin. Will attempted to tamp down the zinging of his own skin that begged him to not get too close.</p><p>"Will, I'd be more than happy to have a private dinner with you here where I -" Will shook his head vehemently and cut Hannibal off. </p><p>Hannibal's eyes darkened as Will interrupted him. Rude. He adored it on Will...not so much on anyone else. Will's rudeness was intentional, to get Hannibal's attention. Of course, that gets a pass. "I control the menu if we go out, Dr. Lecter. And as Jack so naively pointed out at the dinner table," Will shuffled closer; Hannibal's back arched away but his feet were planted. "I would enjoy seeing you out of your element." </p><p>Their eyes locked but that was something Will could not hold, not in combination with their physical proximity. He could smell Hannibal's distinctly peppery cologne and the raspberries on his breath from dessert. </p><p>"Saturday evening. You pick the place." Hannibal responded, fist clenching behind his back out of Will's eyesight. He wanted to grab Will's waist and haul him closer - that would really turn the tables. He held himself back: he wanted Will to play the game.</p><p>The flash of Will's white teeth in a grin made Hannibal's shoulders relax. Will stepped back in satisfaction and began to walk out of the room. "I'll be here at 7. Make sure to wear something you don't mind getting messy." He threw the words over his shoulder like they were inconsequential, and Hannibal's mind was too busy racing with dirty interpretations of Will's statement to notice that the man had left until the front door had slammed.</p><p>If Hannibal found it in himself to jerk off in the shower a few minutes later, that was no one's business but his own. Maybe it would be Will's one day. </p><p>~</p><p> Hannibal frowned as he looked at the clothes hanging in his walk-in closet. Although he wasn't necessarily worried about Will's advice to wear something he didn't mind getting messy, none of the outfits he had put together seemed right. He thought himself rather juvenile...Will saw him every day, in various suits and dress clothes. His "casual wardrobe" had never been approached, of course, but there was a first for everything. </p><p>With a wince, Hannibal decided to be a little daring. Usually, his comfy cozy sweaters did not make it out of the house on his body - he barely wore them in his house, only if he was exceptionally cold when getting out of bed in the morning - but tonight would be an exception. </p><p>He chose a dark blue soft knit cashmere that had a V neckline. Perfectly tapered black trousers and black dress boots made their way onto the rest of his body, and he made a mental note to grab his long black coat from the hall closet on his way out the door. </p><p>Just as he had decided to forego his usual slicked back hair, the doorbell rang. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before walking briskly down the stairs. "Hello, Will," He swung open the door with a smile on his face, and the smile reached his eyes when he saw Will's gaze widen. He knew he looked a little undone compared to his usual attire. If that was Will's reaction every time, he could be convinced to change it up every now and then. </p><p>"Hello, Dr. Lecter," Will looked like himself: Hannibal felt a surge of affection for him. He wouldn't want his Will any other way. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Hannibal smoothly slipped his coat on and nodded, flicking off the hallway light before stepping out to join Will on the stoop. "Lead the way." </p><p>"I want you to know," Will began as he slid behind the wheel, buckling up after he turned on the ignition. "I will completely understand if you don't want to eat what I planned for tonight. I'll drive there, and you can decide." </p><p>Will spoke the words quickly - he had achieved his goal of making Dr. Lecter uncomfortable by asking him out earlier in the week; he didn't want to actually make Hannibal feel obligated to amuse him. It was surprising to Will that he'd even gotten this far.</p><p>The silence that had settled while Will waited for an answer was broken by the clicking of his left blinker, and then Dr. Lecter replied, "I am glad you care about me enough to wonder if I ever get out of my comfort zone, Will. I am more than happy to share that experience with you tonight." </p><p>Will was glad the darkness of the car could hide the redness he felt creeping onto his cheeks. A minute or so of silence passed again before an almost blinding neon sign came into view, flashing the name Patty's Diner in a decidedly 1950s shade of blue. </p><p>"May I ask what made you choose this establishment, Will?" Although Hannibal was not a lover of kitschy American culture, the diner looked cleaner than many roadside establishments he had seen before. </p><p>Hannibal turned, smiling, when he heard Will's chuckle. "They have the greasiest, messiest patty melt you've ever seen. And I can't wait to see you try it." Will looked over at Hannibal, who had just been admiring Will's profile in the neon light after he parked the car. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing," Hannibal looked away, unbuckling his seatbelt, and climbed out of the car, leading the way to the restaurant entrance. He smirked as he heard Will mumble behind him, "Sure didn't seem like nothing." </p><p>Of course, no hostess was required at Will's diner of choice, the couple of waitresses just called out greetings as they walked in. Hannibal headed straight for the round corner booth at the back of the establishment. Funny, Will thought, that he had his eye on the same table.</p><p>After waters and a coffee for Will had been set down on the table, the waitress looked expectantly between the two for their dinner orders. The way she was eyeing Will made Hannibal shift a little closer - since the booth wasn't exactly round, the two weren't across from each other but rather next to one another with a small space in between. Hannibal smiled smugly down at his hands when Will unconsciously leaned towards him a little bit.</p><p>"Two monster patty melts please. Extra sauce, and fries on the side," The waitress nodded, not bothering to write the order down. She walked away after glancing at Hannibal with a curious look. Hannibal chuckled, prompting Will's attention. </p><p>"What's funny?" Will turned to look at Hannibal, his chest fluttering like a girl on her first date as he took in how soft Hannibal looked in the dimmer lighting of the corner booth. His ashen hair looked so silky he just wanted to reach up and let the strands fall through his fingers. </p><p>"The waitress was making eyes at you, Will," Will couldn't resist a smile as Hannibal's pointy teeth showed with his grin. "I don't think she realizes we're here together."</p><p>Will raised his eyebrows. He didn't know if they were really on a date or just playing at one to amuse each other. He decided to test the waters. "Ah. I'm sure there is something we can do to change that." He scooted closer into the booth so that they were sitting next to each other, leg pressed against leg in the middle of the half-circle. </p><p>His right hand was on the table, as if waiting for Hannibal to take it into his own. The therapist covered Will's right hand with his own right hand, choosing to let his left arm settle on the back of the booth around Will's shoulders. The slight inhale from Will had Hannibal aching to nose into his hair and kiss a trail down his temple and ear and jaw to see what other noises he could get him to make. </p><p>"So, are we?" Will asked, barely audible. He took a sip of his coffee. </p><p>"Yes," Hannibal responded crisply. He looked down in time to see the corners of Will's mouth flick upward. "I will let you decide if you'd like to be together again, some time." </p><p>Will began to answer but Hannibal shook his head. "Please, think about it seriously Will. Let tonight run its course as it is, don't let it cloud your judgment in the event that you would change your mind." </p><p>Will suddenly felt mushy inside. How did this happen after a mere experiment teasing Hannibal? He suddenly came to the realization that their friendship was something beyond what Jack had intended and certainly beyond what he had intended for himself. This man that knew him better upon first meeting than anyone he'd ever met had wormed his way into his life and Will no longer had the urge to fight the intimate feelings he had on every level for this man.</p><p>He let himself lean into Dr. Lecter a little more. He thought he may have seen a few curious eyes looking at the two men practically cuddling in a diner at 7:30pm on a Saturday but it didn't bother him. </p><p>A companiable silence, just enjoying the new feeling of physical closeness, made the short wait time for their meals seem even shorter. They did release each other slightly as they saw the waitress - her nametag read Mandy - approaching with two plates piled high with two days' worth of calories. </p><p>"Thank you, Mandy," Hannibal gave her one of his charming smiles. She nodded with a blush and left them to their plates. "Now. How exactly should I attempt to eat this, dear Will?" He made a move to grab the silverware still tucked into a napkin and Will grabbed his forearm. </p><p>"You won't be needing that," Will said with a grin. "Just...watch me." Hannibal smirked and leaned back in the booth. He did watch carefully as Will smashed the towering burger with his hand first, prompting sauce and juices from the meat and caramelized onion to slide out onto the plate and down the toast. Will looked at Hannibal sideways to make sure he had his attention before lifting the burger, fingers already glistening with grease. Then, with a dramatic widening of the eye, he opened his mouth as wide as possible and took a bite. </p><p>Hannibal laughed heartily at Will's demonstration, wishing he could lean over and kiss the spot of sauce off the side of his lips and lick all of it off his fingers. After a moment of chewing, Will grinned and set his burger down. He motioned to Hannibal's own melt with a fry.</p><p>"Go ahead, Dr. Lecter," He lingered on the "doctor" a little more than necessary. "Show me what you got." </p><p>Hannibal had to admit that although the food wasn't exactly his style, it seemed delicious for its category. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the drip of grease and sauce that was sure to follow as soon as he smashed and lifted the burger to his mouth. </p><p>He could feel Will gazing at him intently, the little smile still on his face as he ate another French fry. Hannibal chomped down after a moment of trying to judge how big of a bite he could muster. Will's grin widened and Hannibal suddenly felt very vulnerable. He could feel his cheeks flush - how did Will manage to get him here? - as he chewed and swallowed.</p><p>"Good?" The look in Will's eyes make his self-doubt vanish.</p><p>"Good." </p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol this is just me being bored, writing about these two again because they seem to be on my mind 24/7. Let me know if I should continue this with a *saucy* part two.</p><p>Much love to everyone. Stay hungry, friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>